


Let's Go See The Killers and Make Out in the Bleachers

by NotALemon



Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It's Getting A Little Heated, M/M, Making Out, No Song Lyrics, Nondescript Concert Setting, They're In Love Folks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: “We are not watching the show.”Peter shrugs. “What’s better than making out in the bleachers?”“Watching the show.”“This is the show.” Peter grabs Kurt’s hand, holds it tight.





	Let's Go See The Killers and Make Out in the Bleachers

Kurt sits so close to Peter their legs brush. Hip-to-hip, leg-to-leg. Peter can hardly focus on the music. He’s warm (even for a concert). He’s too hot, too uncomfortable, but he’s not _really_ uncomfortable, because Kurt is sitting _right next to him_ with their _legs pressed together_ , and his blood is pumping to his ears. 

And then Kurt looks at him and grins so wide his teeth are on full display and his eyes close, crinkling at the corners, and _fuck_ Peter is so far gone it’s not even funny anymore. 

Peter rests his hand against Kurt’s cheek, cups it gently, and moves his face closer to Kurt’s. “Can I- Can I kiss you?” 

“Is this what happens at concerts?” 

“It can,” Peter says. 

Kurt smiles and leans in more until their faces connect, until their lips touch and Peter can slip his tongue in Kurt’s mouth (because Kurt likes that, apparently, and Peter is perfectly fine with doing whatever Kurt likes) and he stops paying attention to the music and the roar of the crowd. It’s just the two of them, tongues and teeth and now _hands_ up in the tallest part of the bleachers, where they can sit without anyone commenting on Kurt’s appearance. 

“Peter,” Kurt says. 

“Mmyeah?” 

“We are not watching the show.” 

Peter shrugs. “What’s better than making out in the bleachers?” 

“Watching the show.” 

“This is the show.” Peter grabs Kurt’s hand, holds it tight. The way Kurt’s fingers wrap around his is awkward, but they’ll figure it out soon. 

“Is this not uncomfortable?” 

“What?” 

Kurt looks down at their hands. “This. My hands- They aren’t like your hands.” 

“I like your hands,” Peter says. “I like every part of you!” The last part is said fast enough that he knows Kurt doesn’t understand what he’s saying. 

“What?” 

“I like every part of you,” Peter says, quietly. 

Kurt stops moving, stops breathing. “You… like me?” 

“Course I do,” Peter says. 

“But- Every part?” 

Peter nods, shaking. He’s messed things up. He’s finally messed up everything between them. He was stupid to think maybe he wouldn’t, maybe he’d be able to have some sort of normal relationship because nothing about him _is_ , and anyways, he’s never really been in a relationship, or not a real one, because- despite a couple of pity dates in high school- he’s not as experienced as he wants everyone to think he is, and oh my _G-d_ , he’s ruined everything between him and Kurt. 

Kurt smiles again, wide and bright, and Peter almost cries. Maybe he didn’t mess everything up. 

Or maybe Kurt’s too nice. Maybe it’s another pity date. 

Peter blinks, swallows. If he’s going to do this, there’s no point in half-assing it. “I like you. All of you. Your hands, your feet, your skin, your- your elf ears. Uh, your tail. So, uh… all of it. All of you.” 

Peter braces himself for impact. 

Kurt tears up a little and does that thing he does when he’s watching a movie and there’s a dog that’s too cute. And then he jumps into Peter’s lap and sticks his tongue in Peter’s mouth, and hey, that’s a pretty good reaction. 

Peter slides a hand down Kurt’s side, holds him by the hip and lets Kurt wrap his tail around his back. 

When Kurt pulls back, his face is purple, which Peter thinks is amazing and needs to happen more, especially if he’s the reason why. 

“So…” Peter lets his hand trail back up from Kurt’s hip, back to hold his face like it should be held, and _wow_ , is Peter that flushed, too? His face is hot and all, but he didn’t think he’d be as blushy as Kurt. “Guess I should compliment you, like, all the time.” And then he grins at Kurt, this lopsided, self-assured thing, and that makes Kurt smile again. 

“I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friends have found my series and have kinkshamed me. But it's okay, because one of them gave me constructive criticism! 
> 
> Also, they were meant to be at a Pink Floyd concert, but I didn't work that in, so you can imagine them being at any concert. 
> 
> [ Nightsilver Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/grammaticalhermit/playlist/6uJsZY2gCggt2Hj2xM0ITv?si=1rDK0OcGQw2T9ZCy7oYQhg)


End file.
